


It’s Official(ly awkward)

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, Salton, dads!Klaine, just so much Salton fluff, more boys in love, with some cute dads!klaine fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Dalton and Sawyer are finally out as a couple to all of their friends and family, and they’ve been dating for two months now. However, they suddenly realize they’ve never been on a true first date.Suddenly, things feel official, and things get awkward — there’s the pressure of a real first date, and wow, you look hot, but your dads are standing right there...Just lots and lots of slightly-awkward Salton fluff and a side of cute dads!klaine.





	It’s Official(ly awkward)

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the lovely Delizia for commenting on one of my past Salton fics and inspiring me to write their first date scene! 
> 
> For a little refresher (as always), here are my Klaine kids:
> 
> 1\. Tracy  
2\. Audrey  
3 and 4. Finn and Dalton (twins)
> 
> Enjoy!

“You know what I just realized?” Dalton asks, glancing up at Sawyer from where his head rests on his chest.

“What?”

“We’ve never actually gone out on a date.”

Sawyer furrows his eyebrows, obviously thinking it over. “You’re right! How have we been dating for over two months and never actually gone out on a date?”

“Well, I think keeping our relationship a secret might’ve caused that one,” Dalton replies. “We were just supposed to be friends, so anything that could’ve been a date was just doing things as friends. Usually with other people.”

“Yeah,” Sawyer agrees, patting Dalton’s shoulder as he moves to stand up from the bed. “Wait right here. I’ll be right back!”

Before Dalton can protest, his boyfriend sprints out of his room and down the stairs, returning less than a minute later with a red rose in hand.

Dalton laughs as Sawyer holds it out in a grand gesture. “Dalton Anderson-Hummel, would you go on a date with me?”

“Of course, you dork,” Dalton grins, accepting the rose. “Did you take this from the vase on our dining table?”

“Maybe,” Sawyer smiles sheepishly. “Kurt said it was okay!”

“Oh my god,” Dalton shakes his head amusedly. “You are ridiculous.”

“Hey, you’re the one who agreed to go on a date with me.”

“I did, didn’t I?”

“So,” Sawyer begins, holding his arms open as he settles himself back onto the bed, and Dalton happily returns to snuggling up against him. “What should we do for our official first date?”

“Nothing too cliché,” Dalton decides. “We go to the movies and play mini golf all the time already.”

“Well, we’ve pretty much done every possible first date activity already, considering that we’ve been best friends for four years,” Sawyer points out, and Dalton sighs.

“You’re right. Let’s not make this too difficult, then. How about just a nice dinner and a walk around town?”

“Deal,” Sawyer grins. “How about Friday night at Bello’s? I can meet you here and we can walk there.”

“Sawyer, that place is so expensive!” Dalton exclaims. “There’s no way we’re going there!”

“C’mon, it’s your favorite Italian place!” Sawyer reaches his hand up to gently cup Dalton’s cheek, running his thumb up and down his cheekbone. “Besides, we have to make it special. I won’t go bankrupt because of one nice meal.”

“Oh, if you think you’re paying for this, you’re insane,” Dalton says softly, tilting his head up to meet Sawyer’s lips.

A few moments later, when they break apart, Sawyer grins. “If that was your way of trying to pay for the date, it was tempting, but you failed.”

“We’ll split it,” Dalton suggests. “I’m excited.”

“Me too,” Sawyer replies, pressing another kiss to his cheek. “I’ll make our reservation for six, so I’ll meet you here at 5:45?”

“Such a gentleman,” Dalton teases. “That sounds great.”

******

“You look great,” Kurt assures his son as Dalton tugs on the bottom of his blazer nervously.

_Why am I nervous?_ Dalton thinks, glancing at the time again. _5:43. Sawyer will be here any minute now._

“Do you have everything you need?” His dad asks him, and Dalton shakes his head.

“Yeah... phone, wallet, mints,” he lists, then blushes at the insinuation, looking sheepishly at Kurt.

Kurt pretends he can’t obviously see his son’s embarrassment. “Good. Just breathe, Dalton. Be yourself, and have fun. Don’t get in your head too much.”

“I don’t know why I’m so nervous,” Dalton mumbles, and Kurt pulls him in for a hug.

“It’s a big deal. Your actual first date,” Kurt smiles. “You know, even though you eventually get more comfortable with another person, those nerves never really go away.”

“Really?” Dalton asks confusedly.

Kurt nods. “You know how people say that their partners give them butterflies? Those butterflies are just these nerves that you’re feeling dulled into a warm fondness. One day, they won’t feel like nerves, but that feeling will still be there.”

Dalton exhales loudly. “Okay. Thanks, Dad.”

Kurt smiles softly. “Of course. Why don’t we go downstairs and wait for Sawyer? I know your Pops wanted to see you before you left.”

When they get downstairs, Blaine greets them in the living room. “Wow, Dalton, you look amazing!”

“Thanks, Pops,” Dalton smiles, just as the doorbell rings. “I think that’s my cue.”

“Have fun, bud,” Blaine says, and as Dalton opens the door, his breath is knocked out of him.

“Hi,” Sawyer greets, giving him a small wave. He looks gorgeous, clad in a deep forest green jacket, a white shirt, and dark brown fitted pants.

“Hi,” Dalton breathes. “You look great.”

“So do you,” Sawyer grins, holding out his arm for Dalton to take. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Dalton replies. “Let’s go.”

“I’ll have him back by ten,” Sawyer throws a wave back at Kurt and Blaine, who are watching fondly from behind the doorway.

“Sounds good. Have fun, boys,” Kurt says, shutting the door behind them.

“I, uh,” Sawyer clears his throat as they head in the direction of the restaurant. “God, why is this so different?”

Dalton laughs along with him. “I don’t know! It feels so much more official.”

“Not that it’s a bad thing,” Sawyer clarifies. “I like finally being official with you.”

“Me too,” Dalton agrees.

They fall into a slightly uncomfortable silence until Sawyer turns to look at him a few minutes later.

“You look hot,” he blurts out, and Dalton blushes inadvertently. “I didn’t want to say it like that with your dads standing right there, but god, Dalton, you look so hot.”

“Thanks,” Dalton smiles at the sidewalk, stealing a small glance at his seemingly equally embarrassed boyfriend. “You do too.”

They arrive at Bello’s with a few more minutes of stilted conversation, and are seated at their table for two swiftly.

“Do you want my lemon?” Sawyer asks suddenly, scooping the lemon slice out of his water with a spoon.

“Yeah, thanks,” Dalton nods, pushing his glass towards Sawyer so he can dump it in. It’s a routine they’ve done since they’ve been friends — Sawyer doesn’t like lemon in his water, and Dalton always wants more of it. It’s familiar and casual, but Dalton can’t help but feel that there’s tension hanging between the two of them.

“Too bad we can’t do any first date icebreakers,” Dalton comments awkwardly. “We already know pretty much everything about each other.”

“Yeah,” Sawyer laughs slightly, focused on aligning his silverware perfectly.

Thankfully, the waiter interrupts their new span of silence by arriving to take their orders, which offers the boys about three minutes for each of them to panic internally.

When the waiter leaves their table, Dalton’s left floundering. He half wants to excuse himself to the bathroom and frantically call his dads, because surely they’d know what to do in this situation. But he doesn’t want Sawyer to think that he doesn’t want to spend time with him... so Dalton sighs and forces himself to stay put.

“So,” Dalton clears his throat. “You’ve decided you’re looking into schools for pre-med?”

Sawyer nods, swallowing the bread that is in his mouth. “Yeah, I want to go into pediatrics, I think.”

“You’d do great at that,” Dalton smiles, and he feels like that’s the first truly genuine thing he’s said all night (besides telling Sawyer that he looks hot, because there’s no denying that).

“Thanks,” Sawyer replies. “And you’re still deciding?”

“I’m debating between a few things,” Dalton answers. _Are we really talking about college prospects on our first date? I mean, I know I started it, but still._

There’s another few moments of silence before Sawyer sighs, laughing slightly. “Okay, Dalton. We need to get out of our heads and just act like us. This is pathetic.”

He blanches when he realizes what he just said. “Not pathetic like I don’t want to be here pathetic, but pathetic like we’re so used to being together why are we so nervous pathetic.”

“I understand,” Dalton smiles. “There’s just this pressure, you know? Like we have to make our first date something great.”

“Well, I know talking about lemons and college is not the way to make that happen,” Sawyer says. “I know talking about what happens after high school stresses you. So let’s put that aside and talk like we normally do.”

“You’re right,” Dalton agrees. “That’s a better idea than what I was about to do.”

Sawyer grins. “What were you about to do?”

“I was about to start asking about your favorite movies like I know nothing about you,” Dalton laughs. “But god, it’s really made me realize how many movies we’ve watched together not just since we’ve been friends, but also since we’ve been dating.”

“Well, movies in your room is always a great pretense for making out,” Sawyer jokes, earning a fond eye roll from his boyfriend.

“What?” Sawyer grins. “It’s great! We just come home from school, tell your dads that we’re watching a movie in your room, and there you have it. Perfect cover story.”

“Oh my god,” Dalton says as realization hits him like a ton of bricks. “You really think my dads don’t know what we’re actually doing?”

Sawyer blinks at him. “Uh, no?”

“Oh, Sawyer,” Dalton laughs. “They absolutely know that ‘watching a movie in my room’ means that only 10% of the time will be spent actually watching the movie.”

“Seriously?” Sawyer squeaks, his face now bright red.

“Yes,” Dalton shakes his head amusedly. “My dads were the kings of using that excuse when they were our age. My Gramps and Nana have told us way too many stories just to embarrass my dads whenever we go over to their house.”

“Well,” Sawyer’s eyes are still wide, and he reaches for his water to take a sip. “That is new information for me.”

“You’re so cute,” Dalton chuckles, but doesn’t look away even when he feels his cheeks heat up slightly. “I forget that you don’t have my parents sometimes. My dads left the art of subtlety back in the early 2010s.”

“Oh, my parents certainly have their own brand of oversharing at times,” Sawyer replies. “I think as you get older, you begin to realize that your parents were never subtle in the first place.”

“True that,” Dalton agrees, laughing again. Finally, finally, it seems like they’ve found their footing.

The rest of their dinner progresses smoothly, and the two boys end up sitting at their table to talk rather than going for a walk, simply because they truly lose track of time. The next thing they know, it’s nearly quarter to ten, and they’re rushing from the restaurant in order to get back to Dalton’s house in time.

About a block away from his house, Sawyer suddenly pulls him aside, just off the main part of the sidewalk and next to a tree. The road they’re on is fairly residential, so aside from the occasional car, they’re the only people on the street.

“I, uh, wanted to do this before we got back to your house,” Sawyer mumbles, pulling Dalton in close and kissing him soundly, Dalton’s hands flying up to tangle in Sawyer’s fluffy hair.

Dalton loves Sawyer’s hair. It’s on the lighter side of blonde, impossibly soft, and the perfect just slightly-long and grown-out length to grip while you’re getting thoroughly kissed. Like he is right now.

“Wow,” Dalton breathes after they break apart, and it’s almost like he’s never been kissed before. “Um, that was the best kiss ever.”

Sawyer beams. “I wanted to actually kiss you before we got to your house because now that your dads know what we do behind almost-closed doors, I’m not excluding the possibility that they’ll be peeking through the windows when we get back.”

Dalton laughs loudly, leaning back into Sawyer’s chest. Most guys don’t like being on the shorter side, which Dalton certainly is, having taken after his Pops. But ever since Dalton’s started dating Sawyer, an obscenely tall six-foot-one in comparison to Dalton’s five-foot-eight, he’s found that he’s minded his height less and less. Mostly because it provides him with the perfect opportunity to lay his head on Sawyer’s chest.

“I don’t think they’d go that far. Though I wouldn’t count out my siblings from doing that,” Dalton grins as he feels Sawyer drop a kiss to the top of his head as they stand in a sweet embrace, not wanting the night to end.

“It’s almost ten,” Sawyer comments softly a moment later, glancing at his watch. “We should head back.”

“Yeah,” Dalton sighs, taking Sawyer’s hand in his as they walk the short distance back to his house. When the reach the front steps, Sawyer pulls Dalton in for a hug.

“Thanks for a great night,” he comments. “I can’t wait to do this again. And again. And again.”

Dalton smiles up at him. “Me too. I’m glad we’ve finally graduated from just watching movies in my room.”

“Hey, that is a sacred tradition that we will not be getting rid of,” Sawyer scoffs, but breaks into a smile easily.

“You’re right,” Dalton replies. “Thanks for walking me home. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Definitely,” Sawyer grins, leaning in to press a quick, much more chaste kiss to Dalton’s lips. “Good night, Dalton.”

Dalton pauses with his hand on the doorknob to his front door. “Night, Sawyer.”

With a little wave, Dalton pushes open the door and heads inside, shutting it behind him with a sigh.

“Did you have a good time?” Blaine asks a moment later, and Dalton startles.

“Uh, yeah, I did,” he answers, trying to play it cool as both of his dads look on from a couch in their living room, each with a knowing smile on their faces.

“That’s great,” Kurt remarks, and the two husbands watch as their son nods and heads for the stairs in a nearly dream-like state, a soft smile on his lips.

“I remember when I felt like that,” Blaine murmurs, just loud enough for Kurt to hear. “I still feel like that sometimes.”

“Sap,” Kurt retorts teasingly, but snuggles closer to Blaine anyway. “For the record, I still feel like that too.”

“Well, then we haven’t lost it yet,” Blaine smiles softly, brushing his lips across Kurt’s temple. They’re happy for Sawyer and Dalton. Sometimes, it’s almost like looking in a mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> There is much more Salton to come, but my next fic is a continuation of the final scene of my “everyone walking in on Kurt and Blaine fic,” which will actually be from Kurt and Blaine’s perspective! Stay tuned!
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting!


End file.
